In recent years, there is known a TV apparatus which is equipped with a Web browser which enables browsing of a Web page that is made public on the Internet. The TV apparatus can access the Web page via the Web browser and can display the Web page.
In addition, in recent years, there is known a technique of clipping only a part of a Web page.
In some cases, the content of a Web page made public on the Internet is irregularly altered. For example, the layout of contents in the page is altered, or the content of the page is altered. In addition, there is a case in which the address (URL (uniform resource locator)) of the Web page is changed and it appeared as if the Web page were lost. Although various modes of clipping can be thought, the clipping in this case refers to a technique of displaying, in enlarged scale, an area of a part (partial area) of a Web page, so that the part of the Web page appears as if it were clipped.
When a partial area that is a target of display is designated in order to clip and display a part of a Web page, if the Web page corresponding to this partial area is altered, an expected content could not be displayed. Consequently, each time the Web page is altered, it becomes necessary to repeat the operation of designating a partial area that is a target of display.